


Makoto non parla inglese

by zenzeromante



Category: Free!
Genre: Lime, M/M, Multi, Rin/Sousuke come coppia secondaria
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzeromante/pseuds/zenzeromante
Summary: Dal testo: “E a questo punto Kisumi vorrebbe solo che Haru dicesse qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa: un saluto, uno sbuffo, qualsiasi cosa che gli faccia capire di valerealmenouna sua parola.Ma Haru non gliela dà vinta nemmeno stavolta.È Makoto a spezzare il silenzio. «Pensavo che saresti arrivato più tardi» dice a Kisumi, lanciando un’occhiata alle sue spalle, alla porta ancora aperta.«Disturbo?» domanda allora Kisumi, spostando lo sguardo da Haru a Makoto, e poi di nuovo a Haru, ora stranamente più vicino.Stranamenteperché i suoi occhi luccicano come se stesse aspettando qualcosa – cosa, Kisumi non è sicuro di capirlo, ma Haru non l’ha mai capito e a questo punto ha smesso di farsi domande.«Posso bussare di nuovo e lasciarvi tempo di…», dà un colpetto con le dita al collo arrossato di Makoto, «… sistemarvi, se ne avete bisogno» conclude, e fa un occhiolino a Makoto, nascondendo dietro a un sorriso l’improvvisa stretta al cuore che lo riscuote non appena Makoto barcolla all’indietro, coprendosi il collo, e confermando con un’occhiataccia la causa di quel succhiotto: Haru.«Non—Non è come pensi» cerca di spiegarsi Makoto.”O anche: l’inizio di una relazione.





	Makoto non parla inglese

**Author's Note:**

> Leggerissima AU (i ragazzi sono appena più grandi).
> 
> Questa storia partecipa alla Maritombola 2018 (prompt della 6° edizione) di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net).
> 
> Casella numero: 56  
> Prompt: Slash, OT3+  
> Fandom: Free!  
> Personaggi: Haru, Kisumi, Makoto (+ Sousuke, Rin)

Makoto non parla inglese.

Kisumi lo sa bene. L’ha visto più volte, durante le loro uscite per Tokyo, venir fermato da qualche turista confuso da mappe così fitte da risultare illeggibili; l’ha visto cercare di decifrare le loro domande e le loro mete seguendo i simboli disegnati sulle loro mappe; e poi l’ha sentito rispondere loro con un inglese improbabile, un accento così forte da sembrare una caricatura, e il viso decorato da un rosso così intenso da far preoccupare persino Kisumi.

Kisumi, che poi s’è sempre beccato non una, ma ben  _due_  occhiatacce: una per aver riso di lui (con affetto, s’intende) e l’altra per non essere intervenuto in suo aiuto – in questo caso, secondo la non-poi-sbagliatissima opinione di Makoto, con una crudeltà quasi perversa. Cosa che Kisumi ha sempre negato, ricordandogli con premura che l’inglese è importante, specie per un nuotatore, e ancora di più per il  _migliore amico_  di un futuro nuotatore olimpionico. Non che Kisumi lo pensi davvero – né che l’inglese sia necessario né che Makoto e Haru siano  _solo_ amici – ma almeno così ha una scusa. La sua preferita, se proprio deve ammetterlo; la stessa scusa che sta cercando in quell’esatto momento, in un pomeriggio natalizio, in piedi davanti all’appartamento di Makoto, mentre aspetta che la porta gli venga aperta.

È lì da un paio di minuti. Con l’indice congelato ha già suonato al campanello due, forse tre volte. È tentato di farlo una volta in più, per sicurezza, quando da dietro la porta comincia a sentire uno scalpitio di passi e una voce acuta che annuncia di aver sentito, di star arrivando.

È la voce di Makoto. Makoto, che spalanca la porta, e ha i capelli spettinati e il maglione infilato solo in un braccio. Mentre cerca di indossare anche l’altra manica, eccolo che comincia a parlare a raffica: «Sei appena arrivato? Scusa, non va il citofono! Avrei dovuto dirtelo, ma me ne sono dimenticato. Avevo un’altra cosa da dirti ma…  _Brr_ , che freddo! Che aspetti? Sbrigati, entra, altrimenti ti ammali!», e continua con altre domande simili che Kisumi non è sicuro di aver sentito. Dev’essere il freddo, si dice. Sicuramente non è distratto; soprattutto  _non_  dallo strano livido che Makoto porta sul collo, in quel punto in cui il maglione è slabbrato e gli scopre buona parte della clavicola sinistra.

«Ehi, mi senti?» domanda Makoto, confuso. «Kisumi?»

Ed eccola la scusa che Kisumi sta cercando: il suo nome, «Kisumi!», pronunciato di fretta, con la  _s_  allungata da un brivido di freddo, la  _u_  ancor più silenziosa del solito, e poi l’ultimo sospiro, tipico di Makoto, che fa suonare quel  _mi_ finale come un breve lamento – e alla fine un semplice  _Kisumi_  si è trasformato in un simil  _kiss me_.

E Kisumi sa che Makoto non parla inglese, ma a questo punto non gli importa. Così ne approfitta e fraintende.

«Certamente» gli risponde. E poi, sorridendo, dice: «Con permesso», e con un passo sorpassa la soglia dell’ingresso, afferra la nuca di Makoto e lo attira in basso per baciarlo sulla bocca.

Makoto ansima sorpreso e Kisumi ne approfitta per scivolare con la lingua tra le sue labbra, umide e calde, appena tremanti per la sorpresa. Kisumi sa che Makoto vorrebbe tirarsi indietro – sono in pubblico, dopotutto, sulla soglia della porta, sul corridoio d’ingresso – e sa anche che in casa non sono da soli. Perché Makoto ha il corpo teso, rigido e immobile, come insicuro sul da farsi – se accettare il bacio, se rifiutarlo – ma quando Kisumi si avvicina di un altro passo e con la mano libera e fredda risale verso il suo collo, Makoto si scioglie in un lungo brivido.

Si allunga in avanti e afferra Kisumi per i fianchi. È gentile, Makoto, mentre con una breve pressione cerca di staccare Kisumi da sé. Makoto ci prova ma non spezza il bacio – no, lascia invece che i polpastrelli di Kisumi si spostino sulle sue guance, giù per il suo collo, sotto il colletto del maglioncino bianco, lì dove la pelle di Makoto è arrossata e umida per un succhiotto ricevuto da poco.

 _Haru_ , pensa Kisumi. E parlando del diavolo…

« _A-hem_?»

Kisumi apre un occhio, distratto, e lancia un’occhiata dietro le spalle di Makoto. Haru, con le braccia incrociate e un cipiglio illeggibile sul viso, li fissa a pochi metri di distanza.

Non c’è bisogno che Makoto faccia un passo indietro perché Kisumi sappia che il divertimento è ormai finito.

«Oh» dice Kisumi, sorpreso, come se non sapesse che in quella casa ci vive anche Haru. «Non pensavo di trovarti qui, Haru.»

Haru non risponde. Non si muove. Kisumi non è nemmeno sicuro di vederlo respirare. I suoi occhi sono l’unico cenno di vita in quel corpo statuario: sono le sue palpebre che lo rendono umano, il lento battito scandito, il leggero movimento che guida le sue pupille verso il basso, nel punto in cui le mani di Makoto sono ancora ancorate ai fianchi di Kisumi, e lo tengono a distanza di sicurezza ma impedendogli di andarsene, come se Makoto stesso fosse indeciso su ciò che vuole, su ciò che può avere.

 E a questo punto Kisumi vorrebbe solo che Haru dicesse qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa: un saluto, uno sbuffo, qualsiasi cosa che gli faccia capire di valere  _almeno_  una sua parola.

Ma Haru non gliela dà vinta nemmeno stavolta.

È Makoto a spezzare il silenzio. «Pensavo che saresti arrivato più tardi» dice a Kisumi, lanciando un’occhiata alle sue spalle, alla porta ancora aperta.

«Disturbo?» domanda allora Kisumi, spostando lo sguardo da Haru a Makoto, e poi di nuovo a Haru, ora stranamente più vicino.  _Stranamente_  perché i suoi occhi luccicano come se stesse aspettando qualcosa – cosa, Kisumi non è sicuro di capirlo, ma Haru non l’ha mai capito e a questo punto ha smesso di farsi domande.

«Posso bussare di nuovo e lasciarvi tempo di…», dà un colpetto con le dita al collo arrossato di Makoto, «… sistemarvi, se ne avete bisogno» conclude, e fa un occhiolino a Makoto, nascondendo dietro a un sorriso l’improvvisa stretta al cuore che lo riscuote non appena Makoto barcolla all’indietro, coprendosi il collo, e confermando con un’occhiataccia la causa di quel succhiotto: Haru.

«Non—Non è come pensi» cerca di spiegarsi Makoto.

«Io non penso proprio niente» risponde Kisumi. «Sto solo dicendo… Insomma, se volete possiamo rifare la scena.»

«Non penso proprio ce ne sia bisogno…»

«A me non dispiace, giuro.»

« _Kisumi—_ »

«Ancora?» dice sorridendo. «Makoto, oggi sei insaziabile…» e fa per avvicinarsi di nuovo, tirando Makoto per la pancia del maglioncino, solo per vedersi fermato dal braccio di Haru.

«Basta così» dice.

«Eddai» si lamenta Kisumi, sbuffando. «Lasciamelo un po’. Tu te lo sei tenuto fino ad ora!»

«Haru…»

Makoto è bloccato tra loro due. Haru è alle sue spalle, Kisumi schiacciato al suo petto. Non riesce a muoversi – le mani degli altri due, aggrappate al suo maglione, lo tengono fermo in quel posto – e non capisce dove guardare. Continua a volgere lo sguardo avanti e indietro, indietro e avanti, cercando di placare una tempesta che non tarderà ad arrivare.

E Kisumi si sente quasi in colpa.

«Ho capito» dice allora Kisumi, e spezza il tira e molla, lasciando andare la maglia di Makoto. Lo fa controvoglia, con una goccia di delusione negli occhi, ma poi scuola la testa e fa per cambiare argomento.

O almeno, ci prova.

Ma non appena apre la bocca – con tutta l’intenzione di alleggerire la tensione, anche solo per salvaguardare la salute mentale di Makoto –, Haru fa un passo avanti e spezza il piccolo quadretto.

Ora Kisumi ha due opzioni: scherzarci su o guardare Haru negli occhi. E la seconda opzione al momento è troppo difficile. Per cui: «Vuoi un bacio anche tu?» dice, e sorride, vincitore, aspettandosi che Haru lo guardi male e se ne vada.

Ma Haru  _non_  se ne va. Non lo guarda male. Semmai, la sua espressione si piega in un cipiglio particolare, quello che Kisumi, da poco tempo, ha imparato a collegare alle parole  _finalmente ci sei arrivato_.

Kisumi ha capito male.

«Sì» dice Haru.

No, Kisumi ha  _sicuramente_ capito male _._

«Eh?»

«La casa è anche mia» chiarifica Haru. «Dovresti salutare anche me.»

Kisumi non va fiero della manciata di secondi che impiega per rielaborare quelle frasi e rispondere con un breve, spezzato: «Eh?».

«Hai chiesto a Makoto il permesso per entrare. Dovresti chiederlo anche a me.»

«No» comincia Kisumi, e poi s’interrompe e riprende: «Cioè, intendo— _sì_ , hai ragione, ma cosa dovrei…»

E Haru si è stancato. Kisumi lo nota nel modo in cui Haru fa un passo avanti – un passo insolitamente rumoroso –, dal modo in cui gli afferra le spalle, lo spinge indietro e gli piazza un bacio sulle labbra. Poi, continuando a muoverlo come se fosse una bambola, gli dà un’altra spinta e gli fa fare un ultimo passo oltre la soglia. Allora, solo allora, Haru lo guarda, gli occhi fermi e sicuri, e dice: «Bocciato».

Kisumi ritrova il respiro solo quando Haru gli sbatte la porta in faccia.

È di nuovo fuori, Kisumi, davanti al campanello, come se fosse appena arrivato – come se non avesse appena baciato Makoto con un inganno degno di un bambino capriccioso, solo per poi essere punito (premiato?) con un bacio da quello che potrebbe benissimo essere il suo rivale in amore. Eppure questa è la prima volta che Kisumi sente sorgere un piccolo dubbio. Perché lo sente ancora sulle proprie labbra: uno sfioramento così breve, così estraneo, che Kisumi pensa di averlo sognato.

Ma è impossibile, si dice, perché Kisumi conosce i propri sogni – specie i sogni che coinvolgono Haru. O meglio: Haru e Makoto, insieme. Spesso l’uno sull’altro, di rado al  _suo_  fianco, sempre intenti a guardarsi, come se esistessero solo loro due, come se tra di loro non ci fosse spazio per nessun altro.

Eppure, ora Kisumi ha ricevuto il suo invito.

Passandosi le mani tra i capelli, Kisumi prende un lungo, lento respiro. L’aria gelida gli penetra nei polmoni facendogli ritrovare un attimo di lucidità, che però perde di nuovo, nell’istante successivo, nel pensare a ciò che è appena successo, a ciò che  _potrebbe_  succedere da lì a pochi attimi.

E come fa ad affrontarli, ora, mentre le sue mani tremano e non per il freddo, mentre il suo cuore batte così forte da ronzargli nelle orecchie?

Dovrebbe solo—no, potrebbe solo—no,  _vorrebbe_  solo capire cosa stia succedendo. Perché Haru gli ha appena detto di  _volere un bacio_.

«Kisumi?»

Kisumi impreca sottovoce. Si gira lentamente, collegando la voce al suo viso solo dopo aver visto Sousuke, alle spalle di Rin, avvicinarsi a lui con un’espressione confusa.

«Che ci fai qui fuori?» chiede Rin.

«Oh, nulla di che» risponde Kisumi, e vorrebbe farsi un applauso per non aver balbettato (o urlato, per quel che gli riguarda). «Il citofono è rotto.»

«Uh, è vero. Tachibana mi aveva avvisato» dice Sousuke, tirando fuori il telefono dalla tasca. «Gli mando un messaggio?»

«No, no» dice Kisumi, e scuote la testa, per enfasi. «Lascia fare a me.»

Così Kisumi bussa due volte.

 _Toc toc_.

La porta si apre lentamente. Sulla soglia compare Haru. Dice solo: «Entra pure», e Kisumi fa la sua mossa: un passo avanti, una delicata carezza sulla guancia, e poi eccolo, un bacio a stampo, seguito da un vibrante: «Con permesso!», con cui Kisumi annuncia il suo secondo ingresso in casa. Quando si sposta dalla porta per allungarsi e dare un secondo bacio anche a Makoto, finalmente Sousuke e Rin fanno la loro apparizione.

«Uh» comincia Rin, incerto. «Ehm… Con permesso?»

«Ditemi che non devo salutarvi anche io con un bacio» borbotta Sousuke al suo fianco.

Makoto vorrebbe morire. Kisumi lo capisce dalla tensione nel suo corpo, dal rosso acceso che gli colora le guance, dalle parole che tentano di formare ma che scivolano via tra balbettii imbarazzati.

Kisumi vorrebbe ridere – vorrebbe davvero – ma il maglione di Makoto è ancora abbassato e Kisumi vuole essere l’unico ad ammirare i marchi che Haru ha lasciato sul suo corpo.

Così resta al suo fianco, lasciando scivolare un braccio attorno alle sue spalle per coprire, senza attirare l’attenzione, il collo di Makoto.

«Mi dispiace ma questo è uno spettacolo privato» annuncia Kisumi, mostrando un sorriso spensierato.

«Ottimo. Io non voglio saperne niente» dice Sousuke, e dal suo viso è evidente che, fosse per lui, se ne sarebbe già andato. Ma Rin lo trattiene per un braccio mentre, con le sopracciglia corrucciate, lascia scivolare lo sguardo su Haru, Makoto e Kisumi.

«Io invece vorrei delle spiegazioni. Da quand’è che avete questa…» gesticola vagamente con la mano, «… qualsiasi cosa sia?»

«Mmh» mormora Haru pensieroso. «Che ore sono?»

«Le sette e trentatré» risponde Rin.

«Allora direi da più o meno due minuti.»

«Haru!» esclama Makoto.

«Vuoi un bacio anche tu?»

«No!» dice Makoto, il tono appena più acuto del necessario. «Tu e Kisumi andate dentro.  _Ora_.»

A quel comando, i due non possono che ascoltare. Con un ultimo saluto e un breve cenno del capo, sia Haru che Kisumi si lasciano alle spalle Rin e Sousuke e si dirigono verso il salotto.

La casa è calda ma le mani di Kisumi non smettono di tremare.

«Quindi—insomma, tu…»

«Mmh?»

Kisumi fa un lungo respiro. «Sei disposto a condividere Makoto?»

Haru inclina il capo verso la spalla, e i suoi occhi brillando di curiosità come quelli di un gatto. «Makoto? La scelta è sua» dice, come se fosse ovvio. «Io sono solo disposto a condividere me stesso.»

«Giusto» mormora piano Kisumi. E poi, ridendo, ripete: «Giusto, scusa, hai ragione», e ride perché è assurdo, pensa, è assurdo che sia stato Haru, con la sua testa tra le nuvole e l’incapacità totale di leggere l’atmosfera, ad arrivare alla soluzione più banale, più ovvia.

Haru è così libero, pensa Kisumi. Così libero e così forte _._

«Perché ridi?» domanda Haru, confuso.

«Non te lo dico.»

«Allora smettila.»

«Non so, non s—»

Haru lo interrompe con un bacio. E non è un bacio a cui Kisumi è abituato: non è come i baci di Makoto, dolci, profondi, graffiati da una vena d’incertezza; e non è nemmeno come l’unico bacio di Haru che Kisumi ricorda, quello di qualche mese prima, dato di nascosto dietro le porte sbarrate di un bagno pubblico, sotto la finta influenza dell’alcol. No, questo è un semplice primo bacio, fatto di carezze attente, sfioramenti delicati e brevi sussulti.

Quando Makoto torna in salotto, Haru si stacca lentamente dalle sue labbra, e Kisumi deve sforzarsi per distogliere lo sguardo dal suo viso e lanciare un’occhiata a Makoto.

Con poche, lunghe falcate, Makoto è al loro fianco, e nel frattempo il suo viso, prima arrossato per l’imbarazzo dell’essere stato colto in fallo, si è sciolto in un caldo sorriso. Kisumi sorride a sua volta e si appoggia con la fronte contro quella di Haru.

«Cosa volevano quei due?» domanda senza davvero troppo interesse.

«Volevano solo farci gli auguri di Natale» dice Makoto. «Magari potremmo andare a bere qualcosa in settimana, che ne dite?»

Haru si stringe brevemente nelle spalle, Kisumi annuisce con un piccolo cenno. Makoto sembra trovarlo divertente perché ridacchia, prima di avvolgere un braccio attorno alla vita di Haru e posare una delicata carezza sulla guancia di Kisumi.

«Resti a dormire?» gli chiede piano.

E in quel sussurro, Kisumi si accorge di aver sempre sbagliato tutto. Per mesi – no, forse  _anni_  ha pensato che quella fosse una guerra, una battaglia tra lui e Haru alla conquista del monopolio su Makoto. Ma ora che sono entrambi tra le sue braccia, ogni cosa ritorna al suo posto. E il suo petto non duole, non più.

 

*

 

Stringendosi meglio nelle loro sciarpe, Rin e Sousuke si avviano lungo la strada illuminata, sul marciapiede pieno di neve.

«Hai notato anche tu—»

«Rin.»

«—sul collo di Makoto—»

« _Rin_.»

«—voglio dire, è solo un po’ strano!»

«Già» conferma Sousuke. «Chi avrebbe mai pensato che esistessero  _due_  persone capaci di sopportare Nanase a vita.»

«Sousuke!»

Sousuke si stringe nelle spalle. «È la verità e lo sai anche tu.»

Rin ride, scuotendo la testa, e lascia cadere il discorso.

Tra di loro scende un silenzio tranquillo. L’uno di fianco all’altro camminano verso la casa di Sousuke; le loro dita inguantate si sfiorano, le loro spalle si toccano passo dopo passo. Ma come sempre, non succede nulla di più.

Forse, pensa Rin, dovrebbe imparare da Kisumi e decidersi a fare il primo passo. Altrimenti, si domanda, quanti altri Natali dovranno passare prima che Sousuke si accorga di qualcosa?

«Cosa ridi?» domanda Sousuke, lanciandogli un’occhiata confusa.

«Nulla» risponde Rin. «Ma a casa ho una cosa da dirti.»


End file.
